


A Lover's Touch

by coloursflyaway



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Begging, Bloodplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: It's a humming that wakes Eddie, down in his chest, deep enough to make his heart skip a beat. His eyes flutter open, blink once, then twice and a voice that's as familiar as his own echoes through his head.Bad dream, Eddie.__________________Or: The best way to distracting your host from his nightmares is by fucking him senseless.





	A Lover's Touch

It's a humming that wakes Eddie, down in his chest, deep enough to make his heart skip a beat. His eyes flutter open, blink once, then twice and a voice that's as familiar as his own echoes through his head.  
_Bad dream, Eddie._  
Venom is right too, it was a bad dream, filled with stained glass windows, with a shattered life, with a before. But the dream starts to fade already, edges fraying and being replaced by the low humming still vibrating though his chest, by warmth, by a touch, delicate and gentle, a tendril of black brushing across his cheek.  
_Don't like the bad dreams, Eddie_ , Venom tells him, his voice soft, sincere. _Dream of better things. Dream of being heroes. Dream of us. Dream of -_

Images flicker across his mind, one thousand at a time. His own body, arching off the mattress, sweat making his skin glow in the dim light. Black slickness coating his lips, filling his mouth until he feels like he's choking, and still wants more. His hand wrapped around his own cock, dark tendrils stroking across the plane of his stomach, the sensitive skin of his throat, his nipples, before they slide behind him, stretching him open until he's ready to burst.  
And a voice echoing through his head the entire time, saying _mine, mine, mine._

He comes back to himself slowly, as if it had been another dream, and Venom is still caressing his cheek, one of his tendrils tentatively dipping lower.  
_Better, Eddie?_  
Yes, he thinks, loud and clear enough for Venom to believe him, and let's his own hand slide down his chest, until he can touch Venom, feeling warmth cling to his fingertips like syrup.  
_Take care of you, Eddie_ , the voice says, but it's not tentative anymore, it's proud, confident.

I know, love, he thinks, and can feel the humming in his chest grow louder in appreciation.  
_Always_ , Venom confirms and engulfs Eddie's fingers in slickness.  
It's like holding hands.  
He takes a moment in this night which seems endless to just enjoy the feeling, how Venom never seems to stay still, the black slickness around Eddie’s hand rippling, flowing around his fingers, an everlasting current in him, around him. And yet, although Venom exists in constant motion, there is no hurry in the way he caresses the tips of Eddie’s fingers, the sensitive skin of his wrist, the callouses on his knuckles from punching too many things too many times. There is still some of the nightmare lingering in the outskirts of his mind, just so clinging to his thoughts, but his mind is lighter now, brighter.

His other slides thin tendrils across his arms, his touch not quite a question anymore, but still careful, looking out for signs that Eddie might not be alright after all.   
How they can share a mind and yet leave each other so insecure sometimes, Eddie will never understand.   
He sends Venom a wave of warmth, of affirmation, and the touches become firmer, pressing into Eddie’s skin now. It makes him feel secure somehow, as if he was being held, and Venom must feel it, since the tendrils grow thicker, slide from his arm to his stomach, down his sides, just touching as much skin as possible.   
The comparison is unfair, because Venom is an entity from outer space, not bound to one body and connected to Eddie’s very soul, and yet Eddie can’t help but make it; he has never had sex like this before, where every touch felt like it had a meaning, a purpose.

More, he thinks, as loud and clear as possible, and Venom complies, even if Eddie can feel the smugness radiating from every of their cells. Venom reaches further down, parts his legs, their legs, slides tendrils down across Eddie’s inner thighs, pressing harder, harder, until Eddie can really, truly feel it. Until Eddie knows that, if his other wants it so, he’ll keep bruises of this for days.   
More, he thinks again, then says it out-loud, just for good measure.  
“More.”

_Greedy_ , Venom answers, playful and not-quite sweet, and the tendrils gripping Eddie’s thighs turn sharp. They cut into his flesh, just deep enough to break skin, draw blood, and there is pain shooting through Eddie’s body, tart and sweet and hot, making him hiss. His body tries to get away, but Venom is holding him steady, not giving him an inch.   
This has purpose too, just like every other touch, every tickle, because the last remnants of shadow are forced from Eddie’s mind, drowning in glorious pain, in pleasure when Venom wraps himself around his cock.

It’s not like a mouth, not like a hand, not like anything Eddie has ever felt before; it’s a constant warmth surrounding him, contracting, rippling, lapping at his cock, every inch of it. He’s hard within moments, bucking up into the touch, lips parting to let a choked-off moan drip from them.   
“M-More”, he pants, and Venom gives it without hesitation, the heat surrounding his cock pulsating quicker, the tendrils around his thighs cutting deeper into his flesh, wounds Eddie knows his other will heal before the sun has risen. Eddie only realises that Venom is licking up the blood he has spilt when he tastes copper and salt on his own tongue.

The thought shouldn’t be erotic, shouldn’t make his skin feel too tight for his body, but by now, Eddie has resigned himself to the fact that nothing about him will ever be normal again.  A moan forces itself free from his throat, low and guttural, because it’s too much, all of it. Venom is still twisting around his cock, the pain radiating from the cuts in his thighs, the taste of his own blood on his lips; for a moment, Eddie thinks he’s going to come.   
Every sensation is mixing together until the pleasure is almost overwhelming, wave after wave of it drowning all every thought in his mind. And then it stops.   
It stops because his other tightens himself around the base of Eddie’s shaft until it hurts, until he couldn’t come if wanted to.

Venom pulls back from around his cock, slowly loosens the pressure around the base, even draws his tendrils back from around his thighs until Eddie is laying there, panting, aching for another touch.   
_Not yet_ , his other whispers softly in his mind, and Eddie groans, because he is still so hard every breath seems to hurt and Venom knows it, feels it, and doesn’t seem to care.   
Why not, he asks, not speaking the words, because he doesn’t yet trust his tongue.   
_Want to enjoy you first. Enjoy us._

The words are sweet in own way and maddening in every other, but there is nothing Eddie can do against it. Since the beginning, it has always been a new feeling for him, being so helpless, so vulnerable and in the grasp of someone infinitely stronger. It’s scary, but there is an edge to that fear which feels almost like ecstasy, and as Eddie relaxes now, just accepts that he will be denied for now, it feels a little bit addictive.   
“At least give me something”, he says once the fog in his mind has lifted a little, because having only these last few remnants of black warmth pooling on his chest after being almost driven mad by his other isn’t even close to enough.   
_Something, Eddie?_  
There is something almost mischievous in Venom’s voice, something Eddie knows means trouble, and yet he goes along with it, too desperate to do anything else. He can still feel the blood trickling down his thighs, ruining their sheets, the pain dulled but still there, but it doesn’t do anything to quell his lust.   
“Anything”, he answers, and knows without a doubt that he’s given the exact answer his other was hoping for.

For a moment, nothing happens, but then different tendrils spread out from his chest, some thick, some thin. Two of them reach down to his torn thighs, latching onto them and spreading them apart, not cutting into the skin this time, but still applying enough pressure to remind Eddie of just how wonderfully it had hurt. Another one reaches down between them, just so wrapping around his aching cock, a whisper of a touch that Eddie knows will drive him mad.   
And one starts out towards his face, just a few seconds later than the rest, maybe to give Eddie time to appreciate each of them; it slides across his chest and throat, caresses his lips for a moment in something that almost feels like a kiss, before it parts them.

Every time they do this, it takes Eddie a moment to get used to the feeling, because this isn’t like sucking a cock. It’s more, it’s Venom filling his mouth completely, almost making Eddie choke. And it’s more intimate than it has any right to be, to just let Venom control his breathing like that, to let him have everything.   
He arches off the bed, and another two tendrils snake around his wrists, hold them down. Not hard enough that Eddie wouldn’t be able to move if he wanted to, just enough to remind him that, if he wanted, Venom could take that little bit of freedom away from him too.   
It should make Eddie fight, but it does the opposite; it’s freeing, it’s beautiful.

Despite himself, he feels himself relaxing, and his other must feel it too, because he reaches out once more, strokes down Eddie’s sides, teasing his nipples, until Eddie is still lax, but more aware of just how close he was to orgasming than ever.   
_Like you like this, Eddie_ , Venom coos, pushes just a little farther down Eddie’s throat, _No distractions, no other thoughts, just us, Eddie._   
I like it too, Eddie thinks back, doesn’t even try to talk, just swallows around Venom, drags his tongue along the underside of the tendril filling up his mouth. It vibrates slightly in response, in pleasure, and Eddie chokes on it when the thought of it makes him moan.

Venom seems to like it, either the feeling of Eddie’s throat contracting around him, or the knowledge that Eddie lets himself choke without even trying to get away, because the tendril that is still wrapped feather-light around Eddie’s cock starts moving. The motions are slow, with almost no pressure to the skin, and yet it’s enough to make Eddie moan again, choke again, feel himself get lightheaded with the pleasure of it.   
He’s just sensitive enough to be overwhelmed quickly, and Venom must know it, because it only takes him moments to get Eddie just as desperate as before again.

The pressure on his thighs increases, sending shocks of dulled, burning pain through him, and his other continues stroking his cock, occasionally engulfing the head just for a moment or two, enough to make Eddie arch off the bed, trying anything to get more of friction, more pressure, more anything.   
Please, he thinks, because he’s not yet beyond words, please, let me come.   
_Like you like this even better_ , comes as a reply and a taunt at the same time. _All mine_.  
Silently, Eddie agrees and feels his other soak up the admission, but it’s not enough to make him merciful.

Again, his cock is enveloped in black heat that feels so good Eddie whimpers at the sensation, pushing up against it. He knows that Venom won’t allow him to come, not yet, and still he can’t do anything but try to get as much touch, as much pleasure out of this moment as he possibly can.   
The tendrils around his wrists tighten to hold him in place, and Eddie is almost glad for it, almost glad not to have a choice.

The first squeeze around his cock makes him shout, a sound that doesn’t ever reach the air, but Venom notices, vibrates in appreciation against Eddie’s tongue, before he pushes so far down his throat that Eddie can feel him hit the back of it. Combined, the sensations are almost too much, and he should have known it wouldn’t last.

Just as Eddie can feel himself getting close to coming, just as the pleasure is getting almost too much to bear, Venom’s grip around his cock tightens once more, the tendrils around Eddie’s thighs turn sharp and cut deep into his flesh. Pain shoots through his body, both from his thighs and his cock, bringing him back from the edge.   
Eddie isn’t sure if he shouts, if he groans, but there must have been something because his other vibrates against his lips, his tongue, down his throat, pushes the sound right back into him. And even through the onslaught of pain and still-lingering pleasure, Eddie can feel how Venom studies his reactions, his possessiveness.

If a second or several minutes pass until he comes back to himself enough to form a coherent thought, Eddie doesn’t know, but once he does, Venom has moved away from his cock completely, even if Eddie is still spread open, still fixed to the mattress, still sucking on the tendril stuffed into his mouth. There are tears on his cheeks, but he isn’t sure if from the pain or the frustration.   
For a moment, Eddie imagines someone barging into the room, like it has happened before, seeing him with his thighs covered in blood, his cock still hard, mouth filled by his own symbiote until it’s hard to breathe. The thought is mortifying, but not only, just like being helpless under Venom is terrifying and yet thrilling beyond belief.

_We could call someone here,_ Venom whispers in his mind, and there is a hint of lust, of that same possessiveness in his voice, that tells Eddie it’s not just him who is cruelly turned on by the thought. _Show them the truth. That it’s just us, always just us, forever._   
For a moment, Eddie allows himself to entertain the thought, but then he shakes his head, because the consequences would be too great after all.   
They know, he tells his other instead, runs his tongue along the underside of the tendril filling his mouth. They have from the beginning.

It definitely was the right thing to say, Eddie notices that within seconds. Again, tendrils spread from his chest, brushing across his nipples, his stomach, more to tease than to really give pleasure just yet.   
A lover’s touch.   
Mine, Venom echoes in his mind, and his tendrils start to flutter across the mess of bloody welts he has left on Eddie’s thighs. The touch causes something between pain and pleasure on the sensitive, already healing skin, and it’s just a few minutes until Eddie feels himself starting to shake in his other’s grasp.

_Too much, Eddie?_ Venom pauses for a moment, almost concerned, and he _is_ right, it is too much, and yet Eddie wants more.   
He pushes that thought upon his other, as strongly as he manages to, and there is something like amusement washing over him from Venom, before his other picks up where he has left off.   
The tendrils dance across his thighs, ever so often dipping into the open wounds to cause a jolt of pain while others massage the uppermost part of his thigh, just close enough to his cock to remind of the need still brewing in the pit of his stomach.   
Once more, Eddie presses up into the touch, and once more Venom doesn’t give him what he needs, but just a little bit more. A single tendril reaches down to his balls, lapping at them like a tongue would, and already, it’s enough to make him moan.   
God, please, he thinks, noticing just how hard it suddenly is again to form words even in his mind. Please, please, please.

The tendrils continue, just teasing for a few more seconds, before several of them travel further than before, down past his balls until they reach his entrance.   
It’s the first touch that sends Eddie reeling, choking on the tendril filling up his throat, body jerking as Venom starts to toy with his hole with soft, short strokes of almost liquid feeling heat, not even yet dipping inside of him.   
Please, he thinks again, because there is nothing else left, please, please, please.

And finally, maybe because Venom can feel that is close to his breaking point, Eddie gets what he asks for. The first two or three tentacles push inside of him, and they are slick, warm, and it takes Eddie longer than it should to realise that it’s his own blood that allows them to slide into his body so easily.   
It’s a thought that should disgust him and yet runs like pure, white-hot lust through his body, makes him tingle all over. There is something primal, something filthy about the thought, and for a moment, Eddie thinks he might pass out.   
He doesn’t, though, although it might just be because Venom pulls him back from the brink of unconsciousness by pressing hard against his prostate. It’s another jolt of pleasure that seems to travel from his core to his fingertips, the soles of his feet until it has reached every single cell of his body and set them on fire.

If he could remember the words necessary for it, Eddie would plead for more, but he’s beyond that, can only push the need he feels onto his other and beg wordlessly, hope he’ll be understood.   
The tendril in his mouth starts to pulse like it’s trying to fuck into his mouth, and Eddie takes the hint, starts sucking on it to keep himself grounded. All the while, Venom is toying with his rim, the tendrils inside of Eddie stroking across his prostate, slowly swelling up to stretch him.   
The stretch is just what he needs, another hint of pain to go with the pleasure; Eddie only notices he’s crying when he feels the tears run down his cheeks.

Another tendril slides into him, rubbing along his inner walls, and although it’s not the fullest he’s ever been, Eddie feels like he is about to burst. As if on cue, Venom starts to move inside of him with the same pulsing motions as in his mouth, making him feel like he’s being fucked from both ends. It’s too much and yet not enough, has Eddie arch off the mattress as much as he can with his wrists still pinned to the mattress and his battered thighs held spread apart.   
Every pulse of Venom inside of him pushes right against his prostate, just fast enough that the pleasure doesn’t have time to ebb off, before another wave of it comes crashing down on Eddie, drowning him, crushing him beneath it.   
There’s nothing left but this, the entire world having zeroed down on the points of contact between them, the pain, the pleasure, the longing, the love.

The tendril that has still been teasing his balls slides further up, gripping the base of his cock, and Eddie whimpers, more tears rolling down his cheeks, because he’s so close that he knows that if Venom denies him one more time, he’ll break down completely.   
_Love you_ , Eddie, Venom whispers in the back of his mind, and Eddie half expects him to pull back and just push them both over the brink of insanity. Instead the tendrils inside of him grow just a little thicker, Venom tightens the hold on his thighs, makes them ache once more, and then, finally, mercifully, engulfs his cock in slick heat.

It only takes him a few more pulses of his other inside of him, a couple of squeezes around his cock, and Eddie is coming, the pleasure so intense he feels like he’s about to pass out. His entire body feels like it’s on fire, tingling somewhere between pain and pleasure, and not under his control anymore. He feels himself shake, arch off the mattress and thrust up into the blessed pressure around his cock, tears running down his cheek.   
It’s not just too much, it’s overwhelming, enough to make him choke around the tendril filling his mouth, enough for him to stop breathing and lose all sense of time, all words he might still have had somewhere in his mind.   
Venom pulls him through it, pulsing inside him, around him, cutting into the healing welts on his thighs to just add that hint of pain to the pleasure and make it sharper, crisper.

A century might just as well have passed by the time Eddie comes back to his senses. His other is still all around him, pulsing almost lazily inside of him, tendrils of black caressing his thighs, his stomach.  
Eddie takes a few moments to just enjoy the attention, the warmth that blossoms inside his chest, because this is how they are supposed to be. Together, wrapped around, into each other, into their own little bubble of what they made their home.

Eventually, Eddie parts his lips just a bit more, lets Venom slide from between them, although he misses the weight on his tongue almost immediately. It’s the same when the tendrils pull out from his hole, leaving it sore and stretched and empty.   
“Thank you for that”, Eddie rasps out, surprised at just how ruined his voice sounds. He’ll be hoarse for days, at least if he can convince Venom not to heal his vocal cords too quickly.   
_Always, Eddie. Anything._   
“I know, dear.”

He allows his body to relax completely, his eyes falling shut, and it’s only a few moments until a familiar warmth covers him from head to toe. It might be an unconventional way to cuddle, but it feels safe, it feels sweet, and that is good enough for Eddie.   
Goodnight, my love, he thinks, because all of a sudden he’s even too tired to talk, and Venom, if possible, tightens his hold around Eddie even more, until it feels like not even a breath of air could pass between them.   
_Goodnight, Eddie. No more bad dreams now. Just this._   
It’s like it should be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
